


Let Me Teach You

by ihavealotofwords



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Peter Teaches Wade How To Dance, Prompt Fill, They Make Do, Wade Can't Dance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t dance, Pete! You know what that means? No fancy parties! No jumping up and dancing to our song every time it comes on! No lap dances!” Wade waved his arms wildly, voice rising with every word.</p>
<p>“A terrible tragedy,” Peter said solemnly, though his eyes were glinting with amusement.</p>
<p>“It is!” Wade agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [filled](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/49154642398/peter-was-in-his-living-room-socked-feet-sliding) over at [my tumblr](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/) :
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> prompt for the spideypool ship! peter teaches wade how to dance

Peter was in his living room, socked feet sliding on the floor to the beat of “Living on a Prayer,” hair flopping and limbs flailing, when he heard the familiar sound of the creaky window opening. The soft ‘thump’ of two booted feet dropping to the carpet signaled Wade’s arrival. Peter turned to face said red-and-black-costumed mercenary.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Wade said, grin evident in his voice. He flopped down on the couch. “I’ll just get comfortable here so I can watch.”

Peter rolled his eyes and lowered the volume. He padded over to Wade and plopped down in his lap, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck. Large hands came up to cup around his waist.

“Well, hello there,” Wade purred. “Nice to see you, baby boy. You’re looking sexy today,” he said, tugging on Peter’s loose shirt and old worn out shirt.

“I’m comfortable. Shut up and kiss me,” Peter said insistently. Wade grinned.

“I was being honest. But ok, since you asked so nicely.” He shucked his mask up around his nose and pulled Peter down for a kiss. He tried to keep it short and sweet, but Peter deepened it, making Wade groan into his mouth. He pulled back with a grin, hopping off of Wade’s lap.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Wade asked, tucking his mask back around his face. Peter turned and pointed at him.

“I got the scholarship,” he said with a bright grin. Wade stood.

“Really? That’s great, baby boy!” he said, pulling Wade into a hug. Peter returned it, grinning like a fool.

“The letter came today. Full tuition, half of books and technology fees each year…” he pulled back and looked up at Wade. “Pretty much, going to be paid for. I won’t have to take out loans.”

“You know I would have paid so you didn’t have to get a loan,” Wade protested. Peter nodded.

“I know you would have. Whether I wanted you to or not,” Peter replied. “But now you don’t have to worry about it.” He turned the radio back up a little, spinning away from Wade. “So I was celebrating.”

“I noticed,” Wade said, watching Peter spin and move. Peter danced toward Wade and took his hands.

“Celebrate with me,” he requested, tugging on Wade’s hands lightly. He stopped, holding Wade’s wrists loosely, when he noticed that Wade was standing stiffly, refusing to move. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“Hm? Oh, nothing,” Wade said, looking down at Peter. “I am celebrating, baby boy. I’m happy for you.”

Peter moved closer, looking up at Wade intently. “No, something’s up. What’s wrong, Wade?”

Wade sighed, rubbing his gloved hand over Peter’s cheekbones. “Just another way I’m not really such a good boyfriend,” he said with a humorless laugh. Peter frowned.

“Hey, what’s with this now?” He thumped Wade’s forehead. “You’re a good boyfriend. You’re the only boyfriend I want, so that has to mean something, right?”

“I can’t dance,” Wade said quietly, looking down as if revealing a shameful secret.

“What?” Peter asked, confused. Wade opened his mouth to repeat himself, but Peter cut him off. “No, I heard you. But how does not being able to dance make you a bad boyfriend?”

“I can’t dance, Pete! You know what that means? No fancy parties! No jumping up and dancing to our song every time it comes on! No lap dances!” Wade waved his arms wildly, voice rising with every word.

“A terrible tragedy,” Peter said solemnly, though his eyes were glinting with amusement.

“It is!” Wade agreed.

Peter laughed, taking Wade’s hand and pulling him over to the radio. He turned the channel around until a slower song came on.

“What are you doing?” Wade asked curiously. Peter turned and grabbed his hands, tangling his fingers together on one hand and wrapping the other around his waist.

“Teaching you to dance, of course,” he said with a smile.

“Oh.” Wade looked at the hand that was in his uncertainly.

“It’s not hard. Look, just move your feet like this and rotate,” Peter explained, demonstrating. Wade began to move timidly. “There you go. Like that.”

“This is it?” Wade asked. Peter shrugged.

“This is the simplest and easiest to start with.” He moved closer, but stopped. “Wait.”

Peter reached up, resting his fingers on the edge of Wade’s mask. He held them there in an obvious question. Wade hesitated before nodding slightly. Peter slipped his fingers under the mask and pulled it off, tossing it on the couch behind them. Wade held his eyes down, not looking up. Even after all of this time, he still had moments where he was worried about his scars.

Peter huffed, but Wade still didn’t look up. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Peter stood on tiptoe and licked a stripe up Wade’s chin to his lips.

“Wha-?” Wade looked up, giving Peter a questioning look. Peter shrugged with a grin.

“You weren’t paying attention. Ready to dance?”

Wade nodded with a smile.

Luck was with them; several slower songs played in a row. They danced, rotating in Peter’s living room slowly, hands clasped together and Peter’s head on Wade’s chest. Wade, for once, didn’t worry about his scars and Peter forgot about his classes and Spiderman responsibilities.

They just danced.


End file.
